Not So SaintClare Anymore!
by SailorVenusYaten
Summary: Clare Edwards...younger sister of Darcy Edwards...her sister was a good girl, but turned bad...after her 3rd year in Highschool, now that Clare is dating Eli, she doesn't want to be known as Saint-Clare anymore, so she tries to change! WORTH READING!
1. Are You Sure?

Not so Saint Clare ANYMORE!

Chapter 1 – Are You Sure?

-After school, Clare, Eli, Adam, Alli, Holly J., Sav, and Drew were sitting all together at the benches…

Drew, Eli, Sav, and Adam were talking about their own boys stuff. While Alli, Holly J. , and Clare were gossiping.

"So Clare, did you and –" Alli pointed out with her eyes to Eli, "Kiss yet?" She asked.

"Yeah…." Clare responded. Holly J. let out a 'really, you did' look with her face, seeing that neither she could believe, that Clare Edwards, a.k.a. Saint-Clare made out with her 11th grade boyfriend, Eli 'Elijah' Goldsworthy, a hot sexy, dark long length haired boy, with obsession of death and black.

"Sooo, how far did you two get?" Holly J. said with titling her head to the side, while crossing her hands together…being sarcastic…

"Oh just a few kisses…y'know here and there…" the saint young girl replied. "a few kisses here…._and there? _Oh My God…you two did it?" Alli asked shocked at her best friend's respond to the inappropriate question…..

"Did what?" Clare asked with having no intention of what the other two girls were thinking about….

"U'know…..sex….!" Holly J. answered embarrassingly….

"SE –" Alli covered Clare's mouth making sure she wouldn't blurt it out loud enough for the boys to be paying attention… "So you _**still**_ didn't lose your abstinence, did you….?" Alli asked knowingly of what the answer was going to be…."Sucks for you….I can't believe you made that vow….till marriage!" Jenna said standing at the end of the table with K.C., Conner, Dave, and Wesley.

"Hey, You boys wanna go shoot some hoops?" K.C. asked the rest of the gang. "Yeah sure, okay, see you later, I love you Alli" Drew said so sweetly to the girl he tried his hard to get to give him a second chance for, "Aww, you mean it?" Alli said so flirtyish…."Wow umm, sorry Al, but I'm gonna borrow your boyfriend, sooooooo yah, come on lover boy! Adam, Eli Hurry Up!" Sav said. Adam got up, but Eli sat still with a 'sorry not now….' Eli wanted to spend more time with Clare….

"Sorry but me and Clare have to finish this essay for English class, right Clare?" Eli turned to her, giving a wink to her, as a sign saying 'SAY YES'. "uuuhh yeah, we gotta finish it…" She smiled happily, and blushed a bit, then looked at the girls….giving them a hint to go away….

"O-KAY we'll leave you two to finish your essay!" Alli said getting up, Holly J. went to Fiona and started walking to the parking lot…., Alli took Jenna with her to sit somewhere else…..

Clare felt happy to be alone with her boyfriend, Eli looked at her, smirking, "Y'know, you stink at lies…."Eli said laughingly….Clare looked down for a sec…."Oh come on, I was kidding." He said laughingly…..he got worried he hurt her feelings….because he doesn't know how sneak she can be….."Clare?"

She was giggling, then she raised her head up smiling and kissed him on the cheeks, surprisingly…"I know, I was kidding too…." She was smirking and then fixed her bangs, and he was impressed how she tricked him, with a lopsided smirk, his eyes looked deeply into her eyes, then he leaned in to kiss her, after a few minutes of just small pecks…. he started kissing her deeply then put his hands on her waist, she felt pretty uncomfortable, just remembering that she made a commitment till marriage….. then she stopped him…..he looked at her wondering why…..

_**"Sooo, how far did you two get?" **_Holly J's voice was going on and on in her mind…..

_'What if I change my real image of how others see me, would Eli be happy, how about changing 'Saint-Clare' into 'Sexy-BadASS Clare_'….she looked at Eli…."Uhh, not here. How about my place, my parents aren't going to be home for about another 17 hours… wanna come over….?" She said pretty nervously…."What, are you serious, wait a minute Clare forget about it…I know you have the abstinence ring, don't force yourself, for me okay…?" he responded pretty happily that she was offering…but hated the fact the it was something he knew she was forcing herself to do...just to make him happy…..'I don't' care if it's sex….but I don't want her to do it for me…' he thought to himself….

Clare figured out he knew it was just to make him happy…..she was pretty disappointed she even said that…..but wanted to be able to keep him, and not to be stolen like K.C. was….

"I'm not doing it just for you…..I also want to…I want you to be my f-first….please….?" She asked again blushing red…..

Eli was worried…then looked away and faced his homework essay again….then he looked up, "Clare, Are you sure?" he asked with this mysterious look in his beautiful emerald eyes….facing the beautiful blue sky….then he starred at her again….Clare looked at him with worried helpful eyes and then he turned back to the view of where he was sitting on the benches….then he pretended to lose interest and went back to doing the essays….

Clare was worried she said something bad….."Eli...I'm serious…please….come over, okay?" she gave him a desperate look with a shaking voice…..losing its confidence….

He then got up stacking his books up one on another, and closed his notebook, and stashed them into his bag…then walked away leaving Clare confused without an answer, _'Yes ….or no? Which is it?_'

He then turned around with a smirk, "well what are you waiting for?" with a lopsided smirk on his face…..

Clare blushed at him….."Wait a sec….." She looked back to stuff her books in her bag, and then grabbed her coat and ran to him, and Eli put his hands around Clare while they were walking to Morty, Eli's Hearse…..yes the big black dark car…


	2. Not a Virgin Anymore

Chapter 2 – Not a virgin anymore….

A half hour later at the Edwards household…

The two teenagers went upstairs heading for Clare's room…..the 15-year-old girl opened her door then walked into her closet to wear more comfortable clothing on herself…., while the 16-year-old boy was sitting on her bed looking around observing the room, and spotted a few pictures of Clare and her older sister, Darcy who was currently in Kenya, Africa…..

"Wow that's her…."He smirked at her family picture….at Clare's 13th birthday….in the picture she wore….a beautiful baby blue dress, her hair was long, and curly, with spirals pushed to the sides, and she was wearing no glasses, yes for that special day she wore contacts, that made her eyes look greener like Eli's eyes…..green as an emerald birthstone…

In the bathroom where she got changed, she put on a light green, stripped tank top, she looked pretty skinny, unlike the jackets she wears to school, then she flipped on some white shorts, easy for sleeping with…., then she brushed her hair making it more shinny, then took a deep breath in, then starred to her bathroom mirror…

_**'**__Okay Clare, you should be worried, people do this….all the time…I think...well not all the time…I hope so…._' then put her hand on the door knob, and looked at her chest….made sure everything was ready,

'Wait I forgot protection….she ran to Darcy's room, her and Darcy's room were connected by the bathroom…she then went to her parents room and found a condom…in one of the shelves…then took one…and stashed it in her pocket….then went back to the bathroom….and came out to her room….Eli was looking at her pictures…..

"Looking for something interesting…I see…"he was surprised because he didn't hear the door open…or anything she did in there…."Oh God!—Haha you scared me!"….he then turned around and got a glimpse of her before he went to sit on her bed again, he looked again while he took off his jacket….he had….a calm blue shirt…with a tie neck tied around his neck for his cool style…had skinny jeans on….

When he saw Clare he looked at the clothing that was showing her beautiful figure, like a glass figure. He starred at her from head to toe...then looked into her graceful aquamarine eyes…then she looked back into his beautiful green emerald eyes, he smirked at her with a lopsided smile that made her heart skip beats...continuously "You look pure…." He told her straightforwardly without moving his eyes away with a little smile on his right bottom of his lips….."So you like, right?" She looked pretty happy….and he was pretty happy that he got to become one with the one he was in love with…..she sat beside him on the bed, they were silent for 2 minutes….then Eli broke the silence…. "Clare….why are you doing this for me?" he gave her a serious look…"Eli, I wasn't I was doing this for you only, I was doing this for _us….._"

He then got a glimpse of her lips, so she did the same with his, then they locked their lips, he kissed her deeply, she followed him as he went downer to the bed, he fell down on his back then, grabbed her waists, and started working up her body, she let him then took the lead, she was kissing him and was on top of him, he was moving his hands through her curly hair, embracing her kisses then he flipped her over and she landed on her back and he was on top of her, kissing her deeply going down her neck….to her shoulders, to her chest, when he noticed she was still wearing the church sign necklace, he paused a moment…

She wondered why he didn't move…..and figured out he noticed the necklace….made with a vow, not to have sex till marriage…which was what she was doing, she got up a bit and took the necklace off, showing him that she doesn't care about her commitment, then she kissed him without breathing, he kissed back starting to put his hands on her thighs working up to the butt, then he felt something in her pockets. He pulled the item out and saw a condom, he looked at her confused, and she looked guilty moving her head to the side…..

"Clare, will we?" he asked gently, and she started tearing up….then said "If you want to….." a tear fell from her eye on to the pillow…" he kissed her….then asked "Can….I?" her tears stopped flowing down from her face. "Yes…please do…." She let a tear fall down her right eye but it was a happy tear…

He then kissed her chest over and over…then back to her lips…to her it felt like a spider crawling down her body up and down, but in a good way, that made her feel safe….he was warmer than she thought, she started kissing back and was untying his shirt he was kissing her and then threw his shirt off as fast he so he can get back to locking his lips with hers then she got up and grabbed her shirt from the bottom and took it off just as well, they got back to embracing each others…he started kissing her chest even more….like he didn't know what else to kiss then he just noticed she was wearing a green lacy bra….with black lacing in the front….looked enough sexy to him…he then started working down to her belly…then he took off his skinny jeans off…and she was seducing him to do the same with hers…

"Clare I Love you…" he said while stopping for some air breathing…he was half naked on top of her she then responded…."I do…too ….I love you as well Eli…" then he started cherishing her breasts and kissed her as if it was endless not to….her wish was the same….she kissed him too over and over their lips locked each other forever…..…


	3. Our Little Deal

Not so Saint Clare ANYMORE!

Chapter 3 – Our Little Deal

7 hours later, the 15 year old was out of bed, while the 16-year old was sleeping restlessly up in her bed…..

Clare went downstairs…and made sure she took the after morning pregnancy pill just for safety….then went upstairs and sat back in the bed, she looked at Eli, "it's amazing it didn't hurt, I actually felt safe for the first time in a _long time…._ Thank you Eli Goldsworthy, I love you….." she blushed after saying that out loud but she thought it was okay, he didn't hear that embarrassing little speech of hers.

Waving and going through Eli's hair with her fingertips….he smirked, of course she noticed and was scared she woke him, she didn't make a sound for about 30 seconds…then sighed as a sign to her saying it's okay….then his hand grabbed her left shoulder and pushed her down to the bed, giving her a heart attack…..

"You were awake?" Clare shrieked, he opened an eye open with a side smirk on his left side…she got off the pillow and was blushing red as an apple…..!"H-h-how MUCH did you HEAR?" she yelled…."I don't know, maybe….all of it….!" He said with a resisting smile that even made her look away, from all the embarrassment,"….I think you should go home your parents won't get mad right?" She asked…..him wondering ….."hmmm, what time is it?" he asked without giving a care…."Uhh….10:09…p.m…" she said with a funny sarcastic look on her face….."10:09….."He quickly opened his eyes…."Dammit, my dad is going to killlllll me….Clare can you hand me my boxers….?" He asked while in a rush to leave…"yeah" she reached out for the boxers….."Here….so you're going to the annual Degrassi Car wash right?" He snatched his boxers and then was having a hard time with his skinny jeans…but when he heard the question he stopped struggling and then asked "well it depends, will you wear a two piece if I come?" he raised his eyebrows…"….yes…for you but make sure you come, okay?" he then smirked, "you got that babe…..hand me my shirt…he then started looking for his tie…..turning around….she had it in her hand then handed it to him, she was naked then got close and started tying the buttons of his shirt and then he grabbed his jacket….then he round downstairs….she looked around the room and saw his necklace with a guitar pick on it…"ah, wait Eli….your necklace…! She yelled out the window…he looked out his car….and then yelled back "Keep it, beautiful, wear it tomorrow okay? Love you see you at the car wash, remember the deal you made?" he winked at her then drove off…"yes, I remember it….."She licked her lips from the dryness of kissing him over and over….


	4. Car Wash

Chapter 4 – Car Wash

12 hours later, 9:00am at Degrassi School, cars were all around waiting to be washed…girls with bikinis, boys with shorts, and cars with soap….the whole thing looked fun ….. Clare ran into Alli and Jenna, in the front hallway at the entrance..Clare was wearing heels, and a black jacket….with white shorts, underneath she wore a black and white striped bikini, it sort of matched Eli's personality, he wears black, but he's always in good sarcastic mood….for white….

"Hey Clare! Is that shorts….to think of it I never seen you wearing shorts before…." Jenna said….

Jenna was wearing a sexy purple 2 piece bikini with a jacket…and flip-flops…on the other hand, Alli was wearing a jacket…and long skirt…..

"Alli,I thought your parents know about the 'clothes' what happened?"She asked with a bit of giggling "oh please you didn't think Alli, Alli Bhandari was going out like this…puhleaze!"

"I had something prepared under…" She gave a wink to the two girls….She undressed, out in the hallway with boys looking at her desperately…..'Asking for some….."Okay I'm done! Whatcha ya think? Hot or what?" Clare and Jenna looked at the bikini "You Look so HOT! I love it…but it's sort of getting too much attention, don't you think Clare?" "It's Alli, so I—" Alli interrupted Clare's remark, "Well Don't ask Saint Clare!" Alli was teasing Clare, from yesterday, I mean Clare is a Saint Virgin, right?" the two laughed, "actually not from yesterday I am…."Clare raised her eye very sneakishly…."WHAT?" Jenna's and Alli's Jaw was hanging down…"So did you just say you're not a VIRGIN? Not anymore?" Jenna yelled.

Clare smiled "yes…but it felt pretty warm and nice…..being with him….like that…I felt safe…"

"Wait, you used protection right?" Jenna asked to make sure…"Of course we used a condom, and I took the pregnancy pill a few hours later just to make sure…" the three girls let out a sigh…"but you guys make sure you won't say anything about it promise?" You bet!" Alli said, Jenna "of course, so that's Eli's necklace right?" Clare smiled happily…"can we go out already come on I promised him!" Clare admitted…."Clare-bear, what did you promise?" Jenna asked, waiting for an answer…."If I wear a sexy 2 piece….he will come…..YAY!" She responded freakishly happy! "OMG well what the hell are we waiting for? Let's go get some!" Alli shrieked.

Clare unzipped her jacket, and showed her best friends the two piece, the two girls nodded and ran for the outside of the school. "Where are the boys?" Alli asked.

Now from Clare's POV- Point of View-))

"Ah! FOUND THEM!, over there!" Alli said then ran towards Drew, "Hey sexy, where have you been all my life?" Drew sarcastically yelled and then raised her up into the sky while kissing her….Wesley and KC figured out we'd be with Alli and looked to where she came from….their Jaws fell to the ground…"oh my god…." Eli, KC, Dave, Wesley, Sav, and the others were surprised, to see US…..Jenna went up to KC and gave him a huge smooch…while I went to Eli, _**well he was happy wasn't he?**_ "Clare? You look wow- just like yesterday!" He kissed me deeply…..and so freaking hot…he pushed me to sit on his laps while everyone was staring at us…."since when did you two start getting so lovely dovey….all of sudden..." Sav asked with his eyes staring at us with his eyes-open widely….."Well now we got some cars to wash boys, we'll see you later…"Jenna said after unlocking her lips with KC, then walked over to separate Alli and Drew…..


	5. Busted!

Chapter 5 – Busted!

We girls walked over to help with the girl's side….

(Eli's POV-Point of View-) and the writer's POV

"So Eli, What did you and Saint-Clar—" Sav was interrupted by Eli…."Don't call her that! She's not a Saint anymore….." he admitted to his friends…"Whaaa….? What do you mean, 'She's not a SAINT _anymore….._" KC asked, knowing Clare would always be the same sainty girl he's went out with last year…

Eli grinned, when KC asked the question, the turned to face his friends with a lopsided devil smirk on his face…."YOU HIT THE JACKPOT, DIDN'T YOU?" Dave yelled loud enough for Principal Simpson to hear…..

The boys turned back quietly…"So how far did you get?" whispered Drew in the conversation….

"That's none of any of yours business…..but if you're wondering, up to 3rd BASE….." Eli gave a cute smirk….and then turned around saw the girls washing cars….then he decided to help the girls wash the cars….He went behind Clare and just grabbed her by the waist and put his head to rest on her shoulder….

"Why, aren't you doing a fantastic job? But I think you missed a spot!" Clare had a bit of soap near her lips….so Eli blew the soap away with his air…..and then started making out with Clare…..he put his hands around her and she did the same….while giggling…..

Eli's POV

_'She's happy that's all I want her to be….is happy…..I love this girl and I always will….'_ Eli thought to himself…while Eli was with Clare, KC was helping Jenna clean cars…and Drew was just making out with Alli, and so was Sav doing it with Holly J. then when Alli's and Sav's Dad showed up at the Car wash, with his huge brand new car, that Sav stole with Eli and Adam to go to the concert!...Clare noticed, Eli asked why she stopped kissing him…"Oh no…w-wait, Eli, it's Alli's and Sav's dad! We have to go tell them he's here!" Clare panicked and yelled. "Okay….I'll go warn Sav, and you find Alli, alright?" The couple split up to find their friends, to warn them that their high reputational father just arrived.

Writer's POV

Finally after 13 minutes of looking, for the two siblings

"Ugh Where is she?"Clare yelled she was panicking alright!" She went to the gym and no luck, then she went into the equipment room, and saw them there…..but they were making out like there was no tomorrow!

"Alli—Stop, stop, do you have protection?" She got off him and pulled out a condom, from her pockets…Drew looked pretty satisfied, and then start kissing her again!

Clare blushed, and had a flashback of her and Eli's little play yesterday; she was totally blushing from all the memories…..

"Alli…." Clare said in a high tone voice….

Alli and Drew heard Clare call out Alli's voice…..they turned the head's to where Clare was standing….."Oh my god! Clare….." Alli jumped off Drew and he stood up and started buttoning his unbuttoned shirt….that Alli was striping off of him….he had no pants on

"Yeah, okay sorry to interrupt you two, but Alli….your dad is HERE!" Alli was in shock, when she heard Clare say her 'DAD IS HERE'….

"Here, at school?" She yelled…she was panicking, turning around, trying to make up and excuse….

"I know I'll tell him I'm was in 's class to ask her for some homework questions…" Alli explained while Clare and Drew had this weird expressions on their faces…"umm Alli….why do you need to make up excuses….I thought you being grounded ended like last year ago…..?" Clare questioningly explained…"Well, yes it did, but umm today Sav promised to take care of me at the Car wash, but since I'm not with Sav….I'm in BIG TROUBLE…."Alli sighed….

"So okay, Eli is looking for Sav just come with me and we'll find him together….come on Alli, Jenna, and the others…can't lie to your dad all day…." Clare said…Alli sighed again then she and Clare went off to find Sav….

5 minutes later…. Sav, Eli, and Adam are walking back outside to the Car Wash, after Eli and Adam found him and Holly J….making out….'Like Sister, Like Brother' …..

Then we all went outside, just to make sure nethier of them would get busted….I mean it's bad enough that Sav is grounded, for like 2 months, after stealing his dad's brand new car! Plus the 2 months being grounded….he even lost his parents' trust…..

Outside at the school parking lot, sitting was Mr. and …

"Sav Taash! Alli Taash!" yelled while standing up and walking towards the sibilings…"Do you know how long we've been waiting to surprise you!" she said….

"We're sorry, mom. We had a little business to take care of…..right Alli?" Sav explained while turning his head to his younger sister…."That's right; we had to make sure that….." Alli turned her head while nervously trying to make up some story of what her and her brother, really weren't doing….. "….that…..me, Clare, and Jenna's project got turned in, but we were one day late….so I asked…..Sav to convice our Media's teacher to take it! And as Student President of Degrassi, my charming...older brother, my h – hero, saved us from getting a -5 on our project! So everything's good now….." Alli said….

Clare POV

'For the first time in my life, I was actually impressed on how Alli made up that story of hers….or should I say ours….'


	6. I'm Sorry

Chapter 6 – I'm sorry

Eli came up forward then pulled me into him by my wrist, next thing I know it we were running towards his car….Morty…..

"So I got a lot of room in the back seats…..if you want to….?" He said offeringly…..

_'I was pretty pleased….he was asking me to…but at the same time I knew if I was spotted by a friend of the families' then I would definitely be busted,….grounded, DEAD! But I really wanted to spend some together time with him…_

"uh….right now…here?" I asked innocently….he looked pretty disappointed….at my question….."it's okay….if you don't want to….I understand, Sav's parents are here….and your teachers….also are….it's fine…." He walked away…I felt pretty bad….that I said something stupid like that….to my _**boyfriend**_ that I didn't want to make out with him…

_After hearing myself say that I kind of felt like the old me was revived…..the old me before I even started dating KC…..I still had a little saint in me, I didn't want to think of myself as Saint-Clare anymore, I wanted to be different…like Darcy….so why does it make me feel so bad…when I act like my sister…I mean I love Darcy….but some part of me is always stopping me from trying to have a sexual relationship…..__**why**__? for a second I noticed I still was wearing Eli's necklace….he gave me to where last night….._

FLASHBACK

"Clare I Love you…" He sighed when he said that…"I do too….I love you too….." I was soo happy to say such a thing…so why do I all of a sudden feel so guilty?

END OF FLASHBACK

16 minutes later…..

I walked over to where Eli and the other guys were sitting….then I went behind Eli and whispered in his ear…."Hey cutie….so is that offer of yours still available….?" I said very seductively in his ear….he smirked and then said "U'know….all offers have an expiration date….." he said pretty angry…..I backed up a few steps…wondering why he was acting exactly like he did a few weeks ago after the Romeo & Juliet kissing problem….

"Oh…..then I guess I'll go home….I'm sorry, bye." I walked away hoping he would stop me…..but I kept walking I walked slower and slower each second hoping he'd just grab my wrist and pull me into him….into his warm chest…like he did earlier….but every second I walked away, my heart just felt crushed…I felt like I was in pain…but not physical pain…..emotional pain…..I felt like I was rejected…by the man I loved….the person most important to me…..I felt like he was drifting farther and farther away…..

34 minutes later….

I saw him walking from outside 'The Dot' so I walked up to him…..with my face facing my shoes….I looked up at him…and asked…"Are you mad at me? I wanna know why earlier you told me to take a hike….you didn't even stop me….I wanna know what I did….that made you…..so mad….please Eli tell me…." I looked at him with my eyes almost filling up with tears…that were about to flow down my cheeks….

I was always a sucker for expressing my real feelings….that was the second time I almost was about to cry in front of a boy…the first…was with KC when he dumped me, and then the next day he and Jenna were making out…in the front of the school….like he couldn't even wait a week till going out with a new girl…..I felt betrayed….rejected, hurt….I turned around…then he spoke….

"Clare….I'm not mad at you, I just think you're still wondering what people really think about you….I mean yes we had sex…..but that doesn't mean people will start to think of you as a slu – I mean different….and who cares if they find me or you making out in a car…..everyone does that….." He turned around then grabbed me by the shoulders and then he locked his lips with mines….

"Wait!" I stopped him from kissing me…"Does that mean you still want to?" I asked openly….without a care….he smirked at me…."Yes…. I do…." He smiled softly at me…we looked into each others' eyes….we were staring at each other….

_'I wanted time to stop…just for once….all I needed was him!'_

Eli's POV

_'I looked into her aquamarine sky eyes, they sparkled so beautifully in the light, I knew for the rest of my life….that I could stay with her forever, by her side, __**always….**__'._

Eli leaned closer and closer to her face, Clare closed her eyes very slowly….he reached her eyes and kissed her sinful lips, knowing they both felt the same exact way for each other. They kissed so passionately, they were even more serious about each other than Romeo and Juliet…..

Clare's POV

We separated our lips from each other….and then a moment later , Eli grabbed my hand and we walked towards his car….He opened the back door and pulled me, and it was so sudden that I fell on him….he grinned at me and then I kissed him knowing it was the right time….to heat things up….


End file.
